Bad Selection
by shoutmon
Summary: AU, 100 themes. The life of Ryoji, Minato, their cat Harold, and all their high school friends (and dog).
1. introduction

Minato wakes up at three in the morning in a panic—the fire alarm is going off, but he can't smell any smoke, so, he assumes in his half-asleep state, which must be extra ultra bad. He rolls out of bed and runs into the kitchen when he sees that Ryoji isn't lying next to him because for all he knows his boyfriend is trying to grab a midnight snack before he goes to wake him up and get him out of the house. His feet hurt a little, rushing down the stairs like that, but he doesn't mind too much.

When he turns the corner he realizes that the fire alarm is not going off. He squints, questioning himself (everyone else in the apartment buildings would've gotten up and theirs would've been going off too and Ryoji would drop his midnight snack if it meant Minato) and then suddenly, when he lays his eyes on the _thing _ clawing at a bright yellow scarf while it meows desperately, he's much more awake than he was before.

"Ryoji," he says softly, "I thought I told you we were never going to get a cat."

Ryoji turns around with a look of slight surprise on his face, the tiny kitten still making its mock-fire alarm noise, and he starts laughing nervously. "I kept hearing something from the garage," he tries to explain, "so I went to go check it out and here he was! I was gonna take him to the animal society tomorrow, swear to God!"

"Ever," Minato says, more slowly, as if Ryoji did not hear a word he just said and he did not hear a word Ryoji just said.

Ryoji holds the kitten a little closer and makes a tiny mewing noise like it's supposed to make Minato feel bad.


	2. chocolate

"Happy Valentine's Day, Minato-kun!"

Minato blinks drearily and stares at the generic, brown, heart-shaped box with a red ribbon tied around it. Now he felt kind of bad because he did not get Ryoji anything except for this stupid Mickey Mouse watch that was on sale for $10. (Ryoji would probably still love it because it was _classic _Mickey Mouse and it was from Minato and everything, he had told him, from Minato was a gift from a god.) Nonetheless, there's now a slight blush tainting his cheeks and his insides have become rather mushy, so he smiles gratefully and lovingly.

"Thank you, Ryoji," Minato says, and takes the box from him with delicacy, setting the cover down on the nearest surface that agreed to support it.

"It's all truffles, milk chocolate, and caramel, your favourites," Ryoji explains, and Minato's blush deepens.

Rather than taking one of the chocolates and eating it himself, he holds it out for Ryoji to bite onto. A sticky string of caramel attempts to cling onto the other half but soon breaks, and Ryoji chews it with a thoughtful look on his face, and then swallows.

"How is it?"

Ryoji gives his flirtatious smile. "It's delicious, but I'm sure I would enjoy tasting you much more."

He simply tugs on the other's scarf, making him stumble forward, and with his eyebrows furrowed, pulls him into a kiss.

* * *

oh yeah ok i'm using the 100 themes from dimension-27 but i replaced the first one with introduction even though it should've really been cat but ok w/e

i got to december in p3 today and it is pretty depressing c_c


	3. sex and love

They meet in high school and for the first half of the school day they're friends, and then at lunch Minato is certain that giving Ryoji a blowjob in the school bathroom is going to get them both expelled, but they do it anyway. And for the next few months, into junior year, they're still friends, best friends, without benefits, and a blowjob in the bathroom or anything beyond that never happened again until Ryoji grabs Minato's ass one day and the next thing they know they're making out in the hallway.

The next week they're holding hands and sharing hugs and kissing each other's cheeks and the only comments they get are "you guys are so cute" and other dumb stuff that makes Minato embarrassed and Ryoji's cheeks bloom red and tease his sort-of boyfriend for it. Yukari, his ex-girlfriend, looks at them like they're one of Aphrodite's most perfect pairs. Teasing is from Junpei, the wanna-be baseball player, and hostility is from Aegis, the Greek transfer student who has a vast knowledge of robots and weapons, who has been telling Ryoji he's a hazard or something and clinging onto Minato like he's a lifeline since day one. Minato tells Ryoji that maybe if he wasn't trying to make a move on him every time he moved, maybe Aegis would like him more and Ryoji just responds with if Minato were more of a PDA type then she would calm down.

Three months before they graduate from high school, they're rooming together in a small apartment complex that underwent construction the previous year. The pea green colours of the exterior walls are hideous but the water does not come out tinted a brownish-yellow because of the rust and all the residents are very quiet so that you could hear the overweight cat from across the street shove its way through the cat door if you got your ears watered out and paid very, very close attention. The only noise they ever get is the leaf blower, the occasional moving truck and every Saturday morning one of the Mormon kids from Building C screaming.

The residents are as quiet as they are friendly. In 203, right next to their residence of 204, are a couple that consists of a music-loving, socially awkward boy named Yosuke and his extremely polite boyfriend Souji, who insists on inviting them for Christmas every year for reasons that remained undisclosed other than "my uncle is very busy with his detective work", but nonetheless they have, essentially, become good friends and are now beyond stiff friendly neighbour talk to the point where Ryoji has, in the past, shamelessly hit on Yosuke, which resulted in Minato quickly changing the topic to how they have now apparently adopted a cat that showed up outside the apartment door for no reason one day and how they have named it Harold.

* * *

it's really just a brief look into their lives which doubles as both sex and love because i said so.

since i suck at describing things harold is your run-of-the-mill brown tabby who only got into the apartment because they live on the first floor and the door was left open and it started scratching on their door because i wanted it to

when i lived in my apartment the building walls got painted a nice orange and some nasty puke green or at least everyone found it exceptionally unpleasant but me (it wasnt that bad ok 8( )? and there were kids from the building across who would scream every morning but i think they were indian LOL i just sounded like an ignorant douchebag who assumes the east is chinese people and terrorists


	4. hate

One month later, two best friends who, no doubt, have tried cocaine at least once in their life, move into room 304, which is on the second floor and directly above Ryoji and Minato's residence of 204. They don't mind at first, they like new neighbours, but they change their mind two nights later when the people in 304 are all settled. This is only because they hear Sofi and deadmau5 blaring from upstairs. Parties are not the type of thing that you want to have when you have two light sleepers living below you. Minato and Ryoji are irritated, naturally, but they suppose if it's just for one night it's okay.

They quickly figure out that it is not okay. On a scale of "I'm cool with that" to "What the fuck is wrong with you", they were far beyond "What the fuck is wrong with you". The music got louder every party, every week.

At least they're Friday night parties, not Sunday night parties, Minato tells Ryoji, but when a drunk man undoubtedly from the parties at 304 attempts to unlock their door because they think it's _his _door, not _theirs, _Minato kindly directs the man to his own door while Ryoji goes up to room 304 and comes back down twenty minutes later with a broken lip.

At least you look hot, Minato says after they fix him up, and kisses his forehead before he goes back to bed.

* * *

WOAH okay super super SUPER sorry for not updating in like a month LOL happy thanksgiving guys! also single reviewer i will fill your life with 100 chapters of ryoji/minato one way or another

i kinda wanna make a slenderman au of some sort or maybe just a general horror game-themed story bc i love horror games christ c_c haunt: the real slender game is SO GOOD its my favourite slender game

if you guys are into horror games check out cry plays hes a really good lper his best lps are the witches house and cry of fear which are great games in general but yeah

PEACE


End file.
